Horses for Courses
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: Re published and now to be continued, please read and review, thanks! New chapter added ***Contains a scene that may upset some readers, some violence*** NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**HORSES FOR COURSES.**

Right then, this is an old and unfinished story, now under way again, I've replaced chapters one and two and just made a few fiddly adjustments, but in the main they are unchanged.

Gina tried hard not to lose her temper, "Smithy, you are behaving like an arse! Get in the bloody taxi!"

"Gina, I totally reshpect you, you are the besht, but let me go back an' get Amber" Slurred Smithy

"I will not!" Snapped Gina "Either get in the taxi or I'll damn well arrest you myself!"

Smithy did his best to look shocked "You can't arresht me for wantin' to sh.."

Gina cut him off quickly "That's enough! Get in your taxi now!" and added as an afterthought "And give me your mobile"

Smithy conceded defeat and threw himself into the back of the taxi, "Why my 'phone?" He asked

" 'Cos Amber doesn't know where you live and I want to keep it that way! Go on I'll see you at 2 tomorrow and you can count yourself lucky if I don't discipline you!"

"But Gina…" He tried in his most persuasive tone, Gina cut him off with her trademark filthy look that needed no words "OK" he sighed, handing over the phone "You are mean by the way" He moaned slamming the car door and telling the cab driver his address.

Gina watched the taillights of the cab disappear round the corner and smiled, he'd thank her tomorrow, Amber! Good God what was the boy thinking? She jumped as Smithy's phone started to vibrate in her hand, grimacing she hit the cancel button and 'Amber calling' stopped flashing on the screen.

Sergeant Dale Smith laid his head on his desk his gaze fixed on the filing cabinet opposite; He'd want to climb in that when Gina got her hands on him. He groaned as the 'phone on his desk rang "Sergeants' office" he croaked

"Ah, Sergeant Smith" said Gina's disembodied voice "My office, now" Smithy glared at the filing cabinet as the line went dead, it looked like the lesser of two evils right now.

Knocking on the Inspectors door, Smithy entered and shut it behind him, collapsing in a chair.

"Drink?" Smirked Gina, waving a tumbler of whiskey under his nose, fighting waves of nausea, he shook his head. "Thought not," she said "Now then, I thought Custody for you today, seeing as you would be a liability out on patrol"

Smithy hated custody "I'll be fine, probably not a good idea to drive though"

"Fine" said Gina, turning away to hide her smirk "Area car with Amber then"

The memories of the previous night re-visited him not for the first time, of Gina practically dragging him away from an over eager Amber, not that he was exactly trying to get away himself – far too much beer he decided, not a good idea him and Amber, actually he'd rather of taken June home.

"Custody it is then" he said standing up "And why did you ring when I was just across the corridor?" he asked, frowning

"Because I wanted to see you wince when the phone rang!" replied Gina cheerfully "And speaking of phones, here's yours, er Amber called" she teased one eyebrow raised, Smithy snatched the phone and slammed out of the office, immediately regretting the noise he really didn't need to make.

"I see Inspector Gold foiled your plans for Smithy last night" said PC Honey Harman to PC Amber Johansson, as they sat in the area car, Amber glared at her a moment "He was doing all the running actually" She snapped

"Yeah, right" laughed Honey " 'Cos you aint been after him since you got here at all have you?"

"No!" retorted Amber "Why would I want an a stroppy middle aged sergeant when there's so much more on offer"

"Like who?" Honey's eyebrows shot up

"Never you mind," replied Amber

"And Smithy's not middle aged, or stroppy, you just have to know how to handle him, that's all" said Honey

"Sounds like you wanna handle him yourself," giggled Amber

Honey ignored her as the radio crackled to life "Sierra Oscar to all units" Echoed Dean "Disturbance reported at 47 Stones Road, any one deal?"

"Sierra Oscar from 222, show us dealing," said Amber as the area car shot away from its stationary position and headed for Stones road.

The scene was one of confusion when they arrived, a woman was throwing clothes and shoes out of an upstairs window, a man was cowering under the porch of the house while another woman was shouting abuse at the window.

"Well, if you can't give him what he wants what do you expect!" Screeched the woman on the ground

"If by that you mean I'm not a slut, then you are welcome to the lying, cheating little git!" retorted the window, followed by a briefcase, which landed smartly at Ambers' feet "OI!" she shouted "PACK IT IN"

"And you lot can sod off too!" Yelled the woman on the ground, ducking as a shoe narrowly missed her head

"I suggest you watch your mouth and move," advised Honey, moving to the front door "What's going on?" She asked the slightly balding man in the porch "Wife meets mistress" he sighed "I didn't want her to come" he nodded toward the woman now by the area car, giving Amber her version of events, "But she insisted, I just wanted to collect my clothes" He finished

"Well, looks like you have them" Honey observed, the barrage of belongings had stopped from the window "If I were you I'd get that lot and your, er, companion in your car and leave, what's your name?"

"Florman, Andrew Florman, Interior designer" He handed Honey a card, ignoring the outstretched hand Honey turned to the door "And your wife's name?"

"Caroline" He replied

Honey rang the doorbell, and crouched level with the letterbox "? Caroline? Could you open the door please?"

"No, no that's my wife!" the man gestured to the woman with Amber "That loony in there is my mistress, well ex now I suppose, her name's Leanne Barr"

Honey looked confused as the door flew open and the woman rocketed through the door and launched herself at the man "You bastard!" she yelled as she attacked him

"Gerroff!" yelped the man "Help!" he beseeched Honey, who already had the woman restrained "Calm down!" she ordered "Anymore of that and you'll be coming with us!" The woman relaxed in Honeys' grip, so Honey loosened her hold "Would someone like to tell me what the hell's goin on?" asked Honey "You are ' mistress?…."

"Ex" corrected the woman

"Sorry ex-mistress" she amended just as the woman launched herself at the hapless man again.

"So let me get this straight," ventured Smithy "This is his mistress, and that's his wife, and he was leaving the mistress to go back to the wife and it's all kicked off?"

"That's about it sarge" Said Honey, a huge brawl had erupted and all three people had been arrested.

Smithy scratched his head, "Right 1,2 and 3 please and get this cleared up quickly, I need these cells for the CID prisoners"

"Anything for you sarge" smouldered Amber as she escorted a prisoner to the cells, Smithy looked decidedly uncomfortable, as Honey smirked at him he looked at her "Nowhere to be?" he snapped

"Sorry Sarge" she smiled "I'll leave you with Amber then should I?"

" 'Ere" Smithy checked the coast was clear and gestured to Honey "Has she said anything?"

"Not really" reflected Honey "Why you fancy her?"

"No!" spluttered Smithy "Just didn't want her getting the wrong idea"

"Bit late for that, she's under the impression you were chasin' her last night"

"Oh God!" he groaned, moving away as Amber re-appeared.

"You on duty tomorrow sarge?" Asked Amber

"Yes, same as you and the rest of us, the football match" he snapped

"Oh good, who am I paired with? You?" she asked

"No!" he almost yelled "I mean I don't know yet, Inspector Gold will organize all that tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

HORSES FOR COURSES – CHAPTER 2

Sergeant Meg Oliver surveyed the scene before her thousands of football fans all waiting to gain entrance to the stadium, she wondered who the undercover team were, the ones from nearby Sunhill who were among the crowd to hopefully catch the hooligans who used the matches to get as drunk as possible and organize fights and beatings. She looked down as her partner shifted slightly.

"Easy kidda" she murmured to Oscar, the 17hh Shire Horse Cross she was astride and looked into the eyes of a man standing a few feet from her, he smiled and made his way over, stroking Oscars' massive neck .

"Hi" he said, it's true she thought to herself, all undercover coppers stick out like a sore thumb.

"DS Phil Hunter, from Sunhill" He said out of the side of his mouth.

"Sergeant Oliver" replied Meg "And you couldn't be more obvious if you were in uniform" The horse scraped the floor with a foot the size of a dinner plate causing Phil to jump back "He's bored" Meg explained

"Hey" she said softly slightly tugging the reins the horse stopped and nudged Phil with his huge head, who started to look nervous

"Ahem, anyway" he started "Our guys are all linked with ear pieces just give us a shout if you need us" and disappeared before Meg could reply.

Meg smiled to herself and moved the horse away from the turnstile so the fans could start filtering through to the ground. Watching the crowd sidle in, Meg had spotted three or four hooligans, and a few feet behind them two coppers, a tall guy and a smaller woman with dark hair, very pretty in a conceited kind of way, Meg hoped nothing would happen, they both looked like rookies.

As the game progressed Meg chatted to the stewards, taking a walk round her patch from time to time but it was exceptionally quiet, usually one of her mounted PC's had something to report a lost kid or illicit smoker at least. As Meg returned to her spot after a look around she saw a man slip out and stealthily make his way to the car park, none of the stewards had seen him, a car thief? Meg put Oscar on the grass and trotted almost silently around to the entrance to the car park, the man didn't even glance up, she stood and watched as he slipped between cars and started to run, obviously up to no good then, squeezing Oscars sides with her heels he bounded forward and they clattered after the man, rounding a parked car she saw the man sprawled across another man, fighting

"POLICE!" She shouted "STOP!" moving the horse closer she radioed for back up, so much for the super cops from Sunhill!

She drew her asp and dismounted from the horse, by which time the man on the ground was pinned by the man she had followed, Meg felt a shudder of apprehension, would he turn on her now that she was off Oscar? "Let go of him!" she ordered, the man ignored her and reached into his jacket tensing Meg struck at his forearm, but missed

"Hey!" the man said, brandishing a MET warrant card "Sergeant Smith, Sunhill!"

Oh No! Thought Meg, great.

"You ok?" panted Phil appearing from a different angle, giving Oscar a wide berth,

"Fine" replied Smithy, shooting Meg a dirty look "Apart from being ambushed by The Lone Ranger"

"I didn't know who you were!" she retorted, meeting the hostile green eyes "There was no radio contact!"

"That's why it's called undercover!" Growled Smithy, pulling the yob to his feet, "This one has a knife, and he could of got away if your aim was a bit better!"

"You should have called it in! What am I psychic?" Meg snarled, grabbing Oscars' reins as back up and the van arrived. "Well if you actually did some proper police work instead of farting around with my little ponies you'd have some idea what it was like!" Smithy was furious

"That's enough Smithy!" hollered Gina as she climbed out of the van, turning to Meg "Thank you for your assistance PC ?…."

"Sergeant! Meg Oliver" Meg told Gina "And you are?"

"Inspector Gold, and as you are now involved in this arrest I will expect you at Sunhill for a de-briefing after the match"

"Impossible" replied Meg "I have to return the horses and settle them" glaring at Smithy as he snorted with laughter.

"Well that's what you have PC's for, they can settle your horse, 4.30, Sunhill, one of this lot will give you a lift" Gina delivered her order and turned on her heel back to the van.

Meg remounted Oscar and started back to the stadium, fuming, though not sure with who, the moody sergeant or his Rottwieler of an Inspector!

"Make sure the farrier checks their feet and call me if there is a problem" Meg told one of the PC's that had accompanied her

"No worries Sarge!" replied the PC climbing into the cab of the horse box, Meg looked around her for her lift, the stadium car park was all but deserted by now, a silver MG pulled up next to her, Meg leant down and saw the hostile green eyes again

"Get in then I haven't got all day!"

Meg looked around her, sighed and got in the car

"I didn't think I'd be getting a lift with you" she remarked as the car shot off

"My Inspectors idea of a joke" Smithy muttered, looking at her.

The journey progressed in silence, Smithy occasionally looking at Megan.

"What!" she exclaimed after the fifth or sixth time

"Huh?" he grunted

"Why do you keep glaring at me?" she asked, "I didn't do what I did earlier to personally offend you!"

"I know" he said, looking again "and I'm not glaring I'm looking"

"Why?" damn, thought Meg should of kept her mouth shut

"You look different without your hat, less scary"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She snapped

"No, an observation, that's what I do observe, being a police officer it kind of comes with the territory"

"Do you ever give up?" Meg asked annoyed again, Smithy didn't reply, just parked his car and lead the way to the custody entrance "After you" he said, holding the door open, Meg glared at him and walked through, wasn't this going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Horses for Courses.

Chapter 3

"So, to sum up" Gina surveyed the briefing room in front of her "A fair result today, CID will interview the lad in possession of a knife and Smithy, you sit in on that please, the rest of you well done, but remember this is ongoing and we have a lot of work to do still, all reports on my desk ASAP please, and we will re convene before the next match, it just remains for me to thank our colleagues from the mounted division for their support" she shot Smithy a warning look at his ill disguised snort of disgust "and we will be liaising with them in the future, Dismissed!"

Meg stood up, unsure of where to go in a strange station, she wandered around the corridors, looking for a way out, going slap into Smithy, literally, as he blasted out of the sergeants office.

"You still here?" he sniffed "Thought your horse needed your urgent attention"

Meg glared up at him "I can't find my way out!" she admitted, he was so bloody smug!

Smithy sighed "I'll show you to the front desk" He conceded

Meg had to practically run to keep up with him as he stormed down the corridor, he paused by the door of the front desk.

"How are you going to get back to the farm?" he frowned

"Farm?" she was lost

"Where you keep the horses"

"Oh!" as his meaning dawned on her "It's the met stables and I'll get a taxi I suppose" she replied, waiting for him to open the door.

"Wherever" he said uninterested "There's the front desk, Marilyn will call you a taxi" he opened the door

"Thanks" she said curtly as she passed him, frowning at his back as he stalked back the way they had come.

"Could you call me a taxi please?" she asked Marilyn on the front desk "To the Met Stables, Canley Park"

"Sure" said Marilyn picking up the 'phone, dialling.

0000000000000000000000000

Meg took a seat and let out a big sigh, she would have to try and be more accommodating to her fellow officers, she thought, she probably should have apologised to Sergeant Smith, but, well he was so damn cocky! And rude! Meg fumed again, and as for that Inspector Gold what a cow she was! Her thoughts were interrupted as Phil Hunter came through the doors that lead to CID.

"Hullo again!" he said

"Hi" said Meg

"What are you doing here? Lost?"

"No, I got a lift here with Sergeant Smith, and now I'm just waiting for a taxi to take me back to the stables"

Phil gave her his best predatory smile "If you give me a minute I'll give you a lift" he offered

Meg visibly drew back "Er, no it's fine, thanks" she stuttered, she wanted to be in close proximity to this DS Hunter even less than she wanted to be in close proximity to Smith, she thought Phil just might jump on her, he was looking at her like a hungry man at a Big Mac.

"Oh, it's no trouble" Phil oozed charm "Must say, very unlike Smithy not to have offered a lovely lady a lift himself"

"We, er, got off on the wrong foot" Meg said "Don't think he likes me that much"

"Well, you did try and hit him and nearly lose his arrest" he saw Meg's look of indignation "I know it wasn't your fault, that's why you have been invited to the briefing in a fortnights time, so we are all singing from the same Hymn sheet"

"Well, that's going to be better than no one knowing what's going on!" she said forcefully "Anyway, my taxi is here, goodbye DS Hunter" she held out her hand, which Phil held in his just a little to long

"Goodbye, Sergeant Oliver, I look forward to working with you again" he crawled

Meg extricated her hand and left, "Pratt" she muttered to herself as she shut the taxi door.

000000000000000000000000000

"This way Sergeant" said the groom, he followed her across the stable yard, taking in the immaculate order and tidiness, a few horses had their heads lazily over their doors, a few others grazed peacefully in a paddock to the side of the yard, despite the din coming from the building where the groom was leading him, which turned out to be a training area, Smithy blinked as his eyes got used to the change in light.

"Sergeant Oliver is training a young horse at the moment" the groom looked him up and down, wondering why he was there to see the spiky Megan "If you wait here until she's free" with that the groom left him in a viewing gallery.

In front of him were police officers and grooms arranged in lanes with football rattles and plastic bags, a sandbag crudely shaped into human form, and an old battered panda car. Meg sat atop a huge horse, with what looked like body armour on, making her look a lot bigger than she was. She stroked the horses neck as it tentatively followed what he assumed was an older horse along the lanes of obstacles, at a canter. The older horses didn't bat an eyelid and the younger one appeared to be getting the hang of things when Megan nodded to the officer sitting in the police car, suddenly the room was filled with blue lights reflecting off the walls and floors. The horse spun round, and panicking ran backwards, Meg struggled to control the horse, trying to soothe its trembling neck. The officer sitting in the car leaned over to turn the lights off at the command of the Inspector standing nearby, and hit the wrong button, the building was filled with wailing police sirens, that made everyone jump. The older horse backed up a little and spun around, the young horse completely flipped. Spinning and rearing in terror, Meg hung on as the officer fiddled to try and turn the sirens off. Smithy looked on at the scene of chaos as the young horse made a bolt for the doors next to him, Meg just about still in the saddle, the older horse deciding enough was enough followed. The young horse threw himself at the doors sideways, Smithy heard the intake of breath as Meg's leg made contact with the wooden doors, but still she hung on, he could now hear her talking to the horse, trying to reassure the terrified animal with her voice as the lights and sirens finally went off and it went quiet. The horses froze, and Megan dismounted quickly, holding the horse by the reins as she flexed her left leg gingerly, her inspector came across and took the still trembling animal from her.

"Are you OK?" he asked

"I will be" she said breathlessly "This horse has to go" she said "I've worked for weeks with him and he's not going to make it now, not after this circus"

"I agree, we'll try and sell him on, it's a shame he's a nice animal" the Inspector observed

Smithy stood rooted to the spot still, unseen, he noticed the officer that had been in the Panda Car approach the Inspector and Megan.

"Sarge, I'm so sorry" he mumbled

Meg didn't reply at first, limping over to where Smithy was, sitting directly in front of him, still without any acknowledgement of his presence, suddenly she turned on the officer

"Have you any idea how dangerous that was?" she demanded "That horse could have killed me, himself and everyone in here!" she raged "You should be concentrating on what you are doing, you complete idiot! That horse could have had a future in the force but now you have well and truly put paid to that! Get out and stay out of my way you moron!"

"Sergeant Oliver!" her Inspector reprimanded "That's quite enough! The horse was on borrowed time as it was Meg, you know that"

"I could have sorted him out!" Megan was furious

"No, just take a few minutes to calm down and we'll do the paper work, I'll sort it out, just rest a few minutes" The Inspector left with the horse, followed by the others in the building, leaving Meg and Smithy.

"So much for farting about with My Little Ponies!" she didn't turn around but Smithy knew it was directed at him.

"Hmm" he replied "Are you OK?" he walked round in front of her to where she was removing her long boot, scratched and scuffed from the door impact.

"My leg has just played buffer between half a ton of rampaging horse and a re enforced wooden door, What do you think? Anyway" she blinked up at him, "What are you doing here? We don't do riding lessons"

Smithy held out an object to her, eyebrow raised "Your 'phone?" he asked

"Oh" she said in a small voice "Where was that?"

"Down the side of my passenger seat, must have fallen out of your pocket" he replied as she took the mobile.

"Oh" again "Thanks" totally without grace. Meg stood up, wincing as she put her now bootless foot to the floor, she started towards the door "Coffee?" she flung over her shoulder.

Smithy thought a moment "Yeah" he replied "Do you want a hand?" he stretched out an arm to help, into which Meg shoved her boot.

"Thanks" she said, oblivious of the look of horror on his face she carried on towards the coffee room on the yard.

Smithy picked up the boot timidly between finger and thumb and followed her.

000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

**Horses For Courses.**

**Thank all for your reviews, here's the next chapter, I'm writing so many at the moment! I'm liking this one though and knowing exactly where I want to take it. Thanks again for the great reviews, they mean a lot XXXX**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meg entered the doors of Sunhill again, waiting patiently by the front desk, it was almost two weeks since she had first encountered the officers from Sunhill, tomorrow was the next home match and Meg was here to sit in on a briefing with CID and uniform to decide and understand what was expected from them.

She stood a little straighter as the man in front of her started to shout and bang his fists on the desk at the FDO on duty, eyeing him with caution.

"Sir…." The FDO sounded nervous "Calm down Sir or will need to call an officer…."

"I want my daughter out of 'ere now!" The man raged "You PIGS fitting her up for nickin' that stuff, like you fitted me up, she didn't nick 'nuffin!"

"Sir, please calm down….." tried the FDO again "I am trying to find the officer in charge of your daughters case"

"I don't want no officer! Get my daughter now!"

"Sir, if I may take your daughters name?" the FDO tried again, the man leaned right over the desk and grabbed the FDO by the collar tabs, spitting into his face as he shouted the words out

"Chelsea Howard!" the next thing the man knew he was dragged backwards and spun around, his face hit the cold hard floor as an arm was pulled up his back, hard, he cried out as a knee dug into the middle of his back, at the same time a wailing siren echoed through the building as the terrified FDO hit the panic button behind the desk. The door flew open and four police officers erupted into the front office, taking in the scene of Megan restraining a struggling, swearing man twice her size. Tony and Reg pulled the man to his feet, Tony slipping on handcuffs as Honey and Smithy stood looking on.

"What's going on?" asked Honey "Who are you?" taking in her uniform.

"Sergeant Megan Oliver" Smithy answered for her with a wry grin

"Thank you but I can speak!" she snapped at him "I'm Sergeant Megan Oliver, mounted section, here for a briefing with CID and uniform regarding tomorrows operation at the football ground" she held her hand out to a surprised Honey.

"Oh you can speak all right" muttered Smithy

"Sorry?" Meg demanded of him

"Just wondering why you were restraining a member of the public in my nick?" he demanded.

Meg shot him a dirty look "He was threatening your FDO, I stepped in when he crossed the line"

"That's what the panic button is for" he said intensely

"Yeah and he would have been half way to the cells leaving a battered FDO and probably others in his wake!" she blazed at him.

The others looked on amazed as they witnessed Smithy and Meg tear lumps out of each other verbally.

"Don't be so dramatic!" he seethed

"Oh for Gods Sake!" she fumed "You weren't here, I was, I have been a beat copper you know, I've worked a Sergeants desk, and I've been in traffic, I'm not some stupid woman who over reacts to every little thing!"

"Er Sarge…" ventured Tony

"What?!" they both snapped in unison, Tony winced as two pairs of furious eyes glared at him.

"Smith!" he said quickly "Sergeant Smith!"

"Yes Tony" replied Smithy seemingly getting his temper under control again.

"What are we doing with him?" he nodded towards the man in their custody

"Has he been arrested?" he asked Meg

"I didn't get the chance!"

Smithy looked at the FDO "Did he assault you?" he asked

"Yes Sarge" was the reply

"Be my guest!" he said to Meg "When she's finished bring him to custody" he said to Tony and Reg.

Smithy stomped out to custody as Meg glared after him. She was so damn infuriating! He thought to himself, and trouble seemed attracted to her alright! He brought himself up short when he caught himself wondering if it was just trouble that was attracted to her, yes she was attractive, but high maintenance, and hard work, not to mention bad tempered and tough as old boots, she reminded him a lot of Gina – in some ways.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meg sat on Oscar pushing him over a few inches at a time as the crowd tried to surge forward time and again.

"Stand Still!" she ordered the crowd, it never failed to amaze her that people would still try and push to move half a ton of horse flesh, he would move over in the stable like that, but out on patrol, doing his job, no way, he listened to her and only her. Oscar chewed at his bit and tossed his head as she asked him to go over again, he was getting annoyed with the man who was repeatedly digging a pen into his quarters, he shifted and swished his tail far too well trained to kick just yet. Meg turned around and saw the man, sensing something was wrong with Oscar.

"OI!!" she cried "That is not on!"

"Well move your nag then woman!" the man retorted "The games starting!"

"No one is going anywhere until you have been checked, and no one is getting checked while you keep trying to shove your way in, so stand there and behave like a good boy and someone might let you in to see the game, OK?" she said

"Move pig move!" he started to chant, clapping his hands, a few others joined in

"MOVE PIG MOVE! MOVE PIG MOVE!" They chorused

The instigator threw a plastic bottle full of liquid at Meg, she ducked fearful for a second that it may be alight and explode, it didn't and bounced off her to land harmlessly at Oscar's feet. A slight nudge with her legs and a guide on the reins was all it took, Oscar went into reverse, backing up on the man, his huge hind quarters confining him between the walls on two sides of him. Meg allowed Oscar to shuffle into place, and held him firm, turning around in her saddle she smirked at the man.

"I'm arresting you for assaulting a police officer, you do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be used in evidence" she then spoke into her radio "Anyone come and take a detained suspect please, North Gate" she smiled again at the man "Still want me to move?" she asked sweetly, urging Oscar slightly back again so his quarters made contact with the man.

"No!" the bravado was gone now

"Anyone else fancy a go?" she asked the crowd

They all backed off a little, she allowed Oscar forward slightly, he hadn't hurt the man, barely brushed against him, but short of crawling through his legs, there was no way out.

A uniformed officer arrived seconds later and took the man away, as Megan watched the rest of the crowd she noticed Smithy, he was near the wall, he grinned and winked at her briefly, she looked at him blankly before turning away, smiling into her scarf, knowing that brief as it was this could be a truce and as the other officers at Sunhill seemed to be following Smithy's lead, she needed him to be on side, if only so that she wasn't to get a bollocking for upsetting other officers again, her mouth had often gotten her into trouble and from what she had seen of Smithy, she suspected he was like her, straight talking and didn't suffer fools, they had a lot in common, and seemed to be alike, they just seemed to always rub each other up the wrong way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The man in the white transit van hissed his annoyance; their man on the ground had been arrested!

"That copper, the one on the horse" he said quietly to the other men in the van "She'll pay for this, we'll have to abandon it now, he was supposed open the fire doors, so we can get in, he's fired" he looked meaningfully at the man in the passenger seat, who knew fired in this case is didn't mean the man was out of a job. It was a gang term for something much worse. The van rocked as the men got out of the back, three, the two men in the front got out and moved towards the ground. Most of the fans were now inside and apart from a few stragglers Meg and Oscar were on their own. The man in charge of the gang spoke quietly to his deputy and then walked to a secluded area of the car park, almost nonchalantly.

The man approached Megan "Officer!" he called sounding panicked

"Yes?" she swung Oscar around

"Officer! There's a man on the ground over there!" He pointed towards the secluded area where the gang were waiting "He's been beaten up, in a right bad way 'e is!" he sounded shocked

"OK!" she responded immediately "Go to the main office and ask them to find a medic and send them over, where again?"

The man pointed again "Over there, near that building, the toilets! You can't miss him!" he made off in the direction of the main entrance to the ground.

Meg pushed Oscar forward, he responded immediately, glad to be moving. She rounded the parked cars, seeing a man on the floor, face down, his arm protectively around his head. She got off Oscar, leaning down to the man, not seeing the first man loop back to follow her.

"Hello?" she asked "Can you hear me?" touching the man's arm, the horse stretched his neck and blew through his nostrils, making the chains attached to his bit rattle. Suddenly Oscar jumped and pulled back as the man on the floor grabbed Megan, getting her onto the floor, pushing her face into the concrete as she struggled, the man who had first gained her attention ran to assist him, dragging her to her feet, they pulled her the short distance away to be hidden behind the toilet building, all shielded from view, Oscar followed, he was trained to stay with his rider when they fell, although he was nervous his training overrode his instincts.

Meg fought and struggled as two men held her.

"I'd keep your energy if I were you" advised the gang leader

She stopped, fixing him with a cold stare "Why?" she demanded "Don't touch him!" she shouted as one of the minions got a hold of Oscar

"Don't want him wandering off and alerting your colleagues now do we?" he said "You foiled my plan you know, that man you arrested, he was going to let us in, we have scores to settle with some people in there"

Megan's coppers instinct gripped her, she knew she was in grave danger but also intrigued "Why here?" she asked "Why so public?"

The man laughed "Oh, that's easy, we can start a riot, do what we need to and get out while the bobbie's are running around trying to sort it out, it sends a message"

"What message?" she was confused as to why anyone would want to cause so much hurt to so many "To who?"

The man slapped her hard, making her lip bleed, he was shocked for a moment, instead of the fear and terror he expected he saw fury in her eyes. Pure fury.

"To _anyone_ who thinks they can cross me!" he said his voice low and dangerous

"To _anyone_ who thinks that I will let betrayal go, I don't, I will never let _anyone_ get away with my money" his face was very close to hers, she looked him in the eye as he reached out and stroked her face.

"You are fiery" he observed, his voice calm again.

He grabbed her chin in his hand, squeezing, he could see pain in her eyes, but no surrender, if anything she looked angrier.

"I was going to kill you here" he said almost conversationally "but you are far too much fun for that, hold her" he said to the men either side of her, he started to slit her clothes with a knife, Meg started to struggle and shout, he put his hand over her mouth, holding the knife to her throat roughly, slightly nicking the skin.

"Shut Up!" he ordered, voice dangerous again, he started to touch her, Meg's mind whirled with horror.

"Are you going to rape me?" she asked her tone was aggressive and it hid her fear well.

"Yes" he said simply "It will be very rewarding, a fiery little thing like you, and I like fighters"

"Men like you are cowards!" she hissed at him, fear making her sound more and more aggressive "What's the matter? Can't get it any other way? I'll be very surprised if you can get it up!" she looked in triumph a split second before her face felt like it would explode as he hit her again. Despite her bravado she cried out in pain, Oscar looked up from where he was grazing as he heard her, he backed off a little, instinct starting to overcome training as he sensed Megan's fear.

The man slapped Megan again then laughed "You don't know when to shut your pretty little mouth do you?"

"You might rape me, torture me, kill me" she said between bleeding lips, but you won't scare me" defiance, she knew that what he wanted was her submission, rape wasn't about sex, it was about power, and he had failed to scare her with violence, this was an attempt to make her submit, for him to be in control, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**What do you think then???? Please let me know, I'm on a bit of roll with this one so there might be a couple more chapters coming now!! Thanks again for the reviews XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

Horses for Courses

**Told you I was on a roll! **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You don't know when to shut your pretty little mouth do you?" Smithy winced as he heard the man slap Megan again.

"You might rape me, torture me, kill me" Smithy heard her say, "but you won't scare me".

He fought with his instincts, he wanted to charge into the gang, he hated men who hit and abused women, especially for fun, like his dad had done with his mum. But he knew that he had nothing to defend them with, being under cover he didn't even have a pair of hand cuffs. He had sent a text to Phil Hunter detailing where he was, what was happening and to alert CO 19, Smithy had to stand there and wait, and listen.

Smithy had seen the man skulking around as he walked around the outside of the ground, checking for trouble causing loiterers. He had followed him, the guy was obviously up to no good, he had been shocked when he crept around the side of the building and heard what was unfolding. He had thought that the ring of criminals involved in the beatings and trouble causing were mindless idiots, this was organised crime, they had at least one knife, and probably guns. He feared for Megan's safety, especially as she seemed to be deliberately winding the leader up, taunting him. He thought back to the times he had been in similar situations, recalling that he had done the same, but then he wasn't a woman, vulnerable and faced with five men, armed, not to mention the insane gang leader. He jumped as he heard a noise that sounded like a man crying out in pain, peering around the corner he saw Meg being held more firmly by the two gorilla's either side and the leader on the floor clutching his crotch.

"I thought you liked it rough?" she taunted, God, thought Smithy, didn't she know when to shut up?

The man stood up, taking the knife out of his pocket he lunged for her, Smithy knew he had to act there and then. He sauntered out from his hiding place, whistling.

"Oh" he stopped "What you doin'?" he asked giving Meg a look that he hoped she would understand

The ploy worked, the man let her go, turning on Smithy.

"Nothing that concerns you" he said coldly

Smithy held his hands up "Hey Mate, I don't want no trouble" he said trying to buy some time "Just been for a slash, coppers won't let me in the game, going home"

"Well, be on your way then" the man turned back to Megan "You didn't see anything"

"Dunno if I can do that" Smithy said "Don't seem fair, five blokes, one woman"

"One Copper" said the man "Go, now while I let you, and trust me if you tell anyone, I'll find you, and kill you" he warned "Unless you want to join in?"

Smithy fought with his instincts again, trying to prevent his face giving away his disgust, he approached the gang.

"What's she done then?" he asked

"Crossed me, take it as a warning of what will happen to you if you do the same" the man said

"Armed Police! Freeze!" a voice rang out, Smithy swallowed in relief. The gang members looked confused, some tried to make a break for it, brought down by the other under cover or uniformed officers, the ring leader had a crazed look on his face, as Megan had slumped when the other men dropped her he grabbed her, holding the knife to her throat.

"Back off!" an order

"Drop the knife!" countered a CO19 officer

The man laughed manically "I'll slit her throat before you have finished squeezing the trigger!" he taunted

"I doubt it" said Smithy "Just put it down, you will be dead before you hit the floor if you so much as twitch"

The man made to move backwards, his hand with the knife at Megan's throat still, Smithy and Megan threw themselves to the floor as shots rang out above them, Megan heard a thud and a clatter next to her, she stretched a leg out, kicking the knife away from the man's inert body and toward Smithy as the CO 19 officers moved in, one covering the man as another checked him.

CID officers came out from behind the building as the other CO19 officers emerged from their hiding places, jumping down from the roof, Gina arrived with Neil Manson.

"What the Hell….?" Gina started, seeing a man dead on the floor, blood oozing out of his chest, the mounted sergeant and her best sergeant picking themselves from the floor, and several other men being detained by various members of her relief and CID, CO19 standing around.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Is he OK?" asked Smithy

"Yeah, he's had a belly full of grass while I was in such peril!" she quipped, fondly rubbing Oscar's forehead, the second thing she had done after getting up was catch and check the horse, Smithy and her had then explained what had happened to the senior officers as the thugs were loaded into the waiting vans.

Smithy looked at her intensely "Look" he said "I don't want to start another argument, but I think you should get checked out, your face is …… a mess" he finished, he wanted to yell at her how damn stupid she had been, but knew that she would go back at him.

To his surprise she smiled at him "Nothing that some ice won't fix. Ice within a glass of Vodka and coke" she sighed "Thanks Sergeant Smith" she said looking at her feet.

"What?" he said, just wanting to hear her say it again

"Thank you" she looked him in the eye "You very probably saved my life back then"

"A pleasure" said "I was scared for their safety at one point, your tongue could cut glass" he laughed "And it's Smithy, or Dale, or Sarge, although you are a Sergeant, so Smithy, or Dale" he stopped realising he was rambling, a habit when he wasn't sure what to say.

She laughed "Well, you gonna give me a lift back to your nick then?" she asked "Smithy, or Dale, as I expect your inspector will demand my presence for de briefing"

Smithy quickly denied the thoughts instantly in his head about a completely different type of de briefing he'd love to grace with his presence

"Ahem" he coughed more to clear his thoughts than his throat

"Yeah, yeah, once the paramedics have checked you out, no problem, ahem, yeah" rambling again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Epilogue.

**Note : Pure fluff to follow!!!! Tee he he!!!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Smithy ducked as a pillow whizzed past his ears, he kneeled on the bed, laughing as he lunged for Megan.

"Uuumph!" he said as another pillow hit him square in the face "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Huh!" she grinned cheekily at him "You and who's army?!" she taunted

He laughed as he pushed her down, straddling her and holding her with his hands and legs on hers.

"Say sorry!" he demanded

"No!" she replied wriggling furiously "I am not your _wench_ and I _will not_ make your breakfast!" she glared at him with mock fury before bursting out laughing as he tickled her.

"Stop it!" she squealed

"Not until you say sorry!" more tickling.

"All right! I'm sorry! Oh Master I will shuffle to the kitchen and make your breakfast!" she laughed up at him as he released her, she pushed away from him "Like Hell I will!" she shot off the bed picking up another pillow for protection, laughing.

He pinned her against the wall, removing the pillow from her by force.

"You _still_ don't know when to shut up do you?" he said

"You cheeky s…." he cut her off by kissing her, breaking away he regarded her with amusement.

"Smithy! You are absolutely….." another kiss

He drew away again, stroking her face.

"Changed my mind" he said "Let's go back to bed"

"If you think I'm going to…." Another kiss, longer, deeper this time.

He broke away again, seeing her flushed cheeks and shining eyes "Shut up Meg" he said, kissing her again, she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**THE END**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


End file.
